She and I
by YourOfficialEditor
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are married. Sasuke and Naruto talk about their love lives, and talk about one certain woman in their conversation. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Ro-chan: Well this is my Naruto fic. Pairings are Naruto X Hinata X Sasuke. Please R&R.

I have a story already to post it's called 'She and I' it's an Inuyasha fic. This fic has the same name but only Naruto characters in it. I got inspired to write this fic from hearing a song in Spanish sung by Don Omar and Adventura. In Spanish it is called 'Ella y Yo' (She and I). It's reggaeton music. Yes I'm Hispanic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of the characters. I only own the story and plot.

Info: Naruto Age:23

HinataAge:22

SasukeAge:23

Summary: Naruto and Hinata are married. Sasuke and Naruto talk about their love lives, and talk about one certain woman in their conversation. Sasuke then tells Naruto that she's married too. But Sasuke doesn't want to ruin her relationship with her husband, but he can't control himself. Naruto tells him to fight for her. Will Sasuke follow this advice or will he give up on her?

_**She and I**_

_**Chapter 1: A Love Forbidden by God**_

At a Club

The loud music in the club pounded so loud. Techno, dance, hip-hop, rap, reggae, and music from all over the world with the same category for dancing were playing. You can see so many people dancing on the dance floor. They danced in rhythm.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in a free table next to the bar where they ordered their drinks. "So did you find the right girl for you Sasuke?" Naruto said with his foxy grin. Sasuke looked at his friend then took a sip from his drink. "I guess." Sasuke replied with a heavy sigh. "So, why did you sigh?" asked the blond haired man. "Well… to tell you the truth, she's married." Sasuke replied. "Dude, that's so wrong. So is she hot? 'Cause if she is, then I don't see what's wrong with it. Her man must be a damn fucking jerk to her if she went with you." Naruto chuckled. 'Idiot.' Sasuke said in his mind.

A little more in the conversation it got interesting. "My wife and I, the same thing as you and that woman we share the same eternal love. She's the perfect woman. A complete beauty, she's my inspiration. She and I are happy." Naruto said to his friend. Sasuke's black eyes stared at the dance floor remembering that day he saw that woman. He was so mesmerized at just one little stare. "Sasuke, fight for her. You deserve her than that loser of a husband she has." Naruto shouted through the loud music. Sasuke looked at him. "Fight for her love." Naruto told his best friend. "Don't give me advice me, because he has the same position as you." Sasuke replied to him with a sad look on his face. "Perhaps her husband doesn't claim her heart." the blond shouted at his friend hoping he would do what he told him. "You don't know who the victim is in this confusion." Sasuke shouted at his blond haired friend through the pounding music. "Don't be an idiot, fight for both of your love." Naruto got annoyed at his friend's stubbornness. "And I already told you, he's has the same position as you!" Sasuke yelled at his blond idiotic friend, and then he stormed out.

Naruto woke up ready to get to work. He had a mission today that was important. He saw his wife of 1 year of happily marriage. Hinata had her back facing Naruto. He couldn't help but smile. The he noticed a bruise on her right arm. He remembered that day very well. When he first laid a hand on her. He couldn't believe he did that, even after six months since it happened.

'_He was probably drunk when he did that. They yelled at each other about something. When Hinata crossed the line, Narrator's hand moved on its own. A clenched fist ready to strike her face. Hinata covered her face with her arms, and felt a punch on her arm. She was then being shaken while she was being yelled at. Then he saw her leave their apartment running. "Hinata! " he yelled.' _

Naruto's face then turned sad at the memory. He bends down and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry." he whispered to himself. He got his gear on and left to go on his mission.

An hour and a half later, Hinata woke up with an empty space next to her. "He must've gone on his mission." she sighed. She got up from the comfortable sheets that once covered her and headed for the shower.

When she got out she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey. What are you doing?" a male voice was heard from the other side of line.

"Nothing. Naruto left on a mission. I feel empty without him."

"He hasn't hurt you anymore?"

"No. I know he didn't mean to hit me. He was drunk at that time."

"Want me to come over?"

"Sure, if you want. I hope me being alone isn't too much trouble."

"Nah. It's no trouble at all."

"How long will he be gone? I'm missing him already."

"Tsunade said it will take about three weeks. It's an S-class mission."

"Oh. Okay I'll see ya."

"Later."

Hinata hanged up the phone. She smiled that he's coming to comfort her. She felt lonely without her Naruto. He was going to be gone for three weeks. Three weeks! That's too long even for her.

The doorbell rang. She knew perfectly well who it was. She opened the door, and white eyes met black eyes. "'Sup. You're not gonna leave me here standing are ya?" the man in front of Hinata spoke in a cool tone. Hinata shook her head. "Sorry. Come in." She smiled as she held the door open. Once the man entered, she locked the door. "So Sasuke, what do you want to do?" Hinata asked. 'I shouldn't, but I just can't help myself.' Sasuke thought as he saw Hinata looking at him. "This." he pressed his lips on hers. She responded to it and kissed him deeper. "Sasuke…the…bed." she said through the kisses.

Ro-chan: like I said short and sweet R&R okay. Please tell me what you think. I'm just letting you have some suspense. I'm not going to ruin it for you.


	2. Neji Gets an Answer

BNN: I'm back from writers block. I'm a little stressed from thinking, but I'm okay. I went through a lot thinking to get this right so review please. Thank you for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. Sorry for leaving you with the suspense for months. Gomen nasai, gomen nasai GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIII!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I'm only gonna say this once.

_**She and I **_

_**Chapter 2: Neji Gets an Answer**_

"So Sasuke, what do you want to do?" Hinata asked.

'I shouldn't, but I just can't help myself.' Sasuke thought as he saw Hinata looking at him.

"This." he pressed his lips on hers. She responded to it and kissed him deeper.

"Sasuke…the…bed." she said through the kisses.

Sasuke walk through the small hallway of the apartment to get to the bedroom, as Hinata walked backwards with him. He roughly laid her on the bed, but they haven't broken the kiss.

"Well… I see… you're… very eager this morning." He smirked as he caressed her.

"Maybe it's because I missed you." She moaned a little at the feeling of her caressed skin.

"You want to go all the way like last time?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Nope." She replied.

"Foreplay?" he smirked when he asked her. She blushed madly. Sasuke never did foreplay with her; they always ended up doing it anyway.

"I take that as a yes." He said as he went back to caressing her.

Sasuke and Hinata stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

"I forgot, Neji called me, he said he was going to come and see me." Hinata said as she slapped her forehead with her hand. She got up and went to open the door. "Sasuke hide!" she shouted at him.

"Fine, but you owe me." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left.

"I'll see you at night." she waved goodbye to him as he climbed out of her bedroom window.

Hinata started walking towards her door. She opened it and let Neji in.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata smiled at her cousin.

"Hinata-sama, I brought you these." Neji handed her a paper bag that a nice fragrance was floating out of it.

"Jelly buns and they're warm. I'll go make some tea." Hinata went to the kitchen and began to make the tea.

"So, how's day number one without Naruto-san?" Neji asked out of curiosity. 'You better be telling me the truth that he didn't lay a hand on you again.'

"I was just joking when I said I was lonely. Naruto-kun and I always go on missions, so we got used to the loneliness when one of us are on a mission. But," Hinata sat down on a chair across Neji.

"But what?" he asked looking a little concern for his young cousin.

"He has a mission with Shikamaru-kun and Sakura-san." she said as she had a worried expression on her face.

"So what about Shikamaru-san and Sakura-san?" Neji asked as he took a bite out of his jelly bun.

"The night that Naruto-kun hit me, it was about…_Her._" Hinata replied as tears wanted to escape her eyes, but she fought them.

Neji nearly choked on his jelly bun. The tea kettle whistled as Hinata got up to get two cups to pour the tea.

"So the entire fight was about Sakura-san?" Neji asked in an angry tone. Hinata nodded in reply.

"Do you want me to begin the story?" she asked her older cousin. Neji nodded a reply. He's finally gonna get his answer. He only knew that Hinata got hurt by Naruto, but she never told him everything.

_Flashback Hinata's POV_

"_It was a cold winter's evening when Ino held up a party for the holidays. Everyone attended the party. Naruto-kun was drinking with Sasuke-san, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Sai-kun, and Gaara-san_

_You, Neji-niisan, were talking with Lee-kun, Shino-kun, Kankurou-san, and Kiba-kun._

_All the girls were talking to each other about what they got their men for Christmas and other things._

_After a few hours later I got up to go to the bathroom. After I got out, I spotted Sakura-san and Naruto-kun kissing. Not a kiss on the cheek, but on the mouth. It was a passionate one. I went inside the bathroom to wait until they left. _

_When the coast was cleared, I went up to Naruto-kun to ask him if we could leave. We bid our goodbyes and left the party with the presents they gave us at the party._

_When we got home, I told Naruto-kun what I saw. He said that it didn't mean anything. I told him that it did look like something to me. He told me that we shouldn't discuss the situation with him and Sakura-san._

_I couldn't stand it. I brought up the topic again. He yelled at me saying that we should not discuss this, and not to bring Sakura-san's name up, or say anything bad about her. But I kept on going on about it. I shouted at him. He told me to be quiet, and I didn't. I shouted "SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA!" at him over and over again. He got really mad at me, and that's when he shouted "SHUT UP!" at me. He raised his fist and I shielded myself. Instead of hitting my face, he hit my right arm. I started to look at him in disbelief. I began to cry, and I left the apartment. He called my name when I left, but his voice was that of an 'I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry.'_

_I was walking on the streets when I bumped into Sasuke-san, and he let me stay with him that night before I came to you, niisan." _

End of flashback

"You stayed with the Uchiha?" Neji asked suspiciously as he stared at Hinata.

"Yes, but we didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking." Hinata replied to her cousin as she took a sip.

"Uh-huh, yeah right, sure, whatever, Hinata-sama. I believe you" Neji smirked.

"Neji-niisan, seriously we didn't do anything." Hinata giggled as she went up and slap her cousin on his shoulder.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Neji smiled at her as he took a sip of his tea.

"You know niisan, you should smile more often. It suits you?" Hinata smiled at him back.

"I don't like smiling in public. The only people I smile at are you, Tenten, and my son. But that's about it. I don't smile to anyone else." Neji replied. "Well, I got to go. If I'm late for training, Tenten will have a fit. See you soon Hinata-sama." Neji got up from his chair and bowed his head respectfully to Hinata.

"Bye Neji-niisan." Hinata gave him a hug and waved goodbye.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**On the mission with Naruto **

"Sakura-chan, I don't think we should do this anymore. I don't like hurting my wife." Naruto said with a sad expression about the last part he said.

"Why did you marry her when you said that you love me?" Sakura asked with an angry look. 'I finally got the chance to be with Naruto on this mission, but he's always thinking about HER!'

"I married her, because I love her Sakura-chan." Naruto replied angrily.

"If you love her then why are you having affair with me?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes widen. 'She's right. If I love Hinata-chan, then why am I cheating on her with Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan would never cheat on me. Why am I doing this? Why is it that I love Sakura-chan too?'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

BNN: Well that was chapter 2. What do you think? Please R&R. Gomen Nasai for keeping you waiting.


	3. Author's Note

Message from YourOfficialEditor aka BakaNekoNinja:

Hey guys, I know most of you were anticipating new chapters from this story. I'm sorry to say that I will no longer update this or any of my other stories that I had posted in the past. The truth is, is that they seem too immature and there was no pacing to them. I just blabbed it all on the computer and I have no clue on how to finish them, or even what happens next.

After all that time, I had also been busy with school and work that I lost interest in updating any of them. Also, it would be a waste of time and energy to do a rewrite on any of them. I will, however, leave this story and the others up for your enjoyment.

I have not given up writing. I have been recently writing outlines and thumbnail work for new stories, which one of them is going to turn into a doujinshi. I won't leave you hanging like those other stories.

Thanks for hanging there with me, and I apologize for discontinuing this story.

—_YourOfficialEditor_

P.S. I have uploaded the prologue/introduction to my new story **Namesake**, which is a Hanabix(secret guy for now). I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this or any of my other stories.


End file.
